According to the IDC total revenue for virtual reality and augmented reality is projected to increase from $5.2 billion in 2016 to over $162 billion by 2020. While initial market growth is being driven by entertainment and gaming, Deloitte Digital says the largest market opportunities lie within enterprises and the greatest level of adoption will be around collaboration and training applications. Teams that are not in the same physical environment will be able to enter virtual environments to exchange information and ideas in ways that surpass two dimensional video and conferencing. Virtualized reality collaboration will take how we communicate, share ideas and concepts to a completely new level. However, the underlying technology for maximizing the potential of virtualized or augmented reality collaboration is lacking.